Reflections
by BalletPrincess
Summary: COMPLETED! The story the BSC, All grown up, and what happened during the years between high school and age 35.
1. Kristy

Kristy Thomas-Brenner:  
  
Kristy Thomas stood under the big maple tree, softball in hand. "Here it comes!" she warned. She tossed the softball lightly and a boy's small, eight year old hand caught it. "Great catch, Joey!" Kristy called  
  
"Thanks Mommy!" he responded  
  
It was a warm, sunny August day and Kristy was out in the yard planning softball with her sons. Ten year old Michael and six year old Louis were on the other side of the yard, practicing batting while eight year old Joey played catch with Kristy. As Kristy looked around at everything: her sons, her big brick home in a beautiful Stoneybrook neighborhood, and her beautiful golden retriever, Sammy, bathing in the sun, she was once again reminded of how much she had.  
  
It hadn't always been this easy for Kristy. After high school, she attended Stoneybrook University. SU was a big school, which often felt institutional and un-friendly. Kristy had a hard time keeping up with her classes, especially the large lectures. It wasn't that Kristy was dumb, in fact was pretty smart, but she didn't particularly want to be in college. She'd rather be playing softball or spending time with her family. But Kristy made it through, with a degree in Physical Therapy, something she knew she could get a job with. The one thing that DID interest Kristy about SU was her boyfriend- Ryan Brenner. They met their Sophomore year in one of their physical therapy classes, and dated for the next three years. No one was surprised when Kristy and Ryan announced their engagement a year after graduation.  
  
Once Ryan and Kristy were married, they decided to stay in Stoneybrook. Kristy didn't particularly like change, and she felt that she wanted to be closer to her family, and seeing as though Ryan's family was nearby, in Lawrenceville, the chose seemed logical. For the next three years Kristy worked as a physical therapist in the Stoneybrook Elementary Schools. It was hard, grueling, work, often tiring and unpleasant. But Kristy knew that Ryan's salary wasn't enough to pay the mortgage on their small home, so she kept going. A year later, however, Kristy discovered that she was pregnant.  
  
While Kristy was thrilled at the idea of having a baby, as she loved kids, she was also scared. Would she have to quit working once the baby was born? Would Ryan's job as a physical therapist in Stamford be enough to support them? Kristy decided that she would need to take as little time off as possible. So when Michael was born, Kristy took her six-week maternity leave, and returned to work, leaving her little baby with his grandmother during the day.  
  
Meanwhile, Ryan was doing very at his job in the Stamford High School system. So well, in fact, that he was promoted to the head of his department, which almost doubled his salary. Overjoyed, a four months pregnant Kristy decided to start working part-time. Now that she was only working mornings, he had a great deal more time for Michael, and the new baby Joseph who was born five months later.  
  
Six months after the birth of Joey, Kristy's family was hit with a tragedy- her stepfather, Watson Brewer, had a heart attack and died. Kristy was devastated, as she and Watson had been very close, but she was determined to keep going in order to raise and support her sons. Kristy's mother, Elizabeth, decided to sell Watson's mansion for a smaller home. Now that Kristy and her older brothers were out of the house and Kristy's younger brother David Michael, and her stepsiblings Karen and Andrew were all in college, there was no longer a need for such a big place. So Elizabeth, Kristy's grandmother Nanny, and seventeen year old sister Emily Michelle moved into a small house on Bradford Court, where Kristy used to live. Elizabeth generously decided to split the money from the home, as well as a large inheritance, among Watson's children. Kristy and Ryan decided to use their money as a deposit on a large, brick home on Oak Street, with four bedrooms, two baths and large  
backyard. The extra bedroom came in handy the following year when Kristy gave birth to a baby boy, Louis.  
  
Six years later, Kristy and Ryan were doing very well. Ryan had moved into a job as a lead physical therapist at Stamford General Hospital, and had seen a significant increase in income. Kristy had completely quit her job, and devoted herself to raising her sons, and also was a volunteer softball coach at Stoneybrook Middle School. The boys were growing and developing well, and Kristy and Ryan were determined to make sure they grew up successful and well adjusted.  
  
As Kristy played softball with boys on that warm summer day, she realized that all the work she had put into giving the boys a wonderful lifestyle had been well worth it. Just seeing the love and respect they had for her was a return on her investment.  
  
"Mommy!" called Louis "Come see what we found" he said, squatting down in a pile of dirt, stick in hand.  
  
"Let's go" she told Joey and as the two of them jogged over to Louis and Michael, she smiled to herself. 


	2. Claudia

Claudia Kishi:  
  
Claudia sat, staring intently at the photographs in front of her. She tried to match every stroke of her paintbrush to the tiny lines she saw within the pictures. Dipping the brush into the gray, she paused again, trying to catch the exact angle and shadow of the figure.  
  
"Ms. Kishi!" she was interrupted by an intern, a college boy around twenty or so, with dark glasses, an eyebrow ring and purple hair "They need you out front."  
  
Claudia rushed out front to find two gallery assistants chatting about a painting hanging overhead.  
  
"Oh, Ms. Kishi," one of them said, "We need your opinion on this: Should we hang the Marcellio portrait here, and the Renaldi photograph beneath it,"  
  
"OR" interrupted the other "the photograph here, and the portrait by the door."  
  
Claudia sighed. They disturbed her creative peace for THIS? She supposed that came with the territory of being a studio owner. There was a time when Claudia couldn't ever dream herself the owner of anything…  
  
Claudia Kishi had struggled throughout high school. The thought of molecules or theorems was enough to give her a headache. So when Claudia was accepted to the School of the Art Institute Chicago on a partial scholarship, she was relieved. However much to Claud's dismay, the SAIC required English, Math and History classes in addition the art courses. Oh sure, most of them were Art History classes, but anything that involved dates and dead people didn't interest Claudia. One bright spot, next to her painting and sculpture classes, was Claudia's new boyfriend, Brett Cho. Claud and Brett were very much alike- misunderstood artists who came from strict Asian backgrounds. They spent many a night discussing their problems over Lattes and Biscotti. By Claudia's junior year in college, they were madly in love.  
  
By this time Claudia was also much happier with school- gone were the days of generic academic gen eds, and she was deeply involved in artwork- PURE creative art. Then THE CLASS hit- "Entreprenurship for Artists", a senior requirement. It was basically a business class taught by Chicago gallery owner when by the name of Charlotte. Charlotte was a tall, salt and pepper haired woman who was smart, sassy and intimidating. Claudia's eyes glazed over every time the words "profit" or "expenditures" were mentioned. She barely passed the class with a C.  
  
Once Claudia graduated from SAIC with her Bachelors of Fine Arts, she began to teach art in a private school on the city's north side. The job was terrific, as it combined two things Claud loved: children and art. What was perfect, however, was Claudia's new marriage to Brett. The passion and common ground the two once shared was gone. Now, it was a stale, bitter relationship which held its roots in bills and disagreements over who should empty the dishwasher. When Claudia gave birth to twin boys, Cooper and Riley, nearly six months later, she was both joyous and saddened- why should two innocent babies have to be reared in such an environment? Unfortunately, her worries did not last long. Brett decided to leave when the boys were almost four months old, and gave full custody rights to Claudia.  
  
As Claudia continued to rear her young sons, she worked hard as an art teacher to support herself and her family. She gave life her all, despite the empty feeling her dissolved relationship with Brett had left in her.  
  
One day, nearly ten years later, when Claudia was almost thirty-three years old, she met a fellow artist at a Sculpture convention her alma mater held. His name was Mr. Santiori, and he was a billionaire, with a great a interest in art, and no family to spend his wealth on. He recognized Claudia's great talent and he told that he would leave her over 5 million dollars if she agreed to open up a gallery of her own work, and that of other up and coming Chicago artists who had no money to invest in their talent. Claudia quickly agreed, not stopping to consider the huge responsibility she was undertaking.  
  
So Claudia quit her job as a teacher, and hired several assistants to help at the new gallery. Her lack of understanding in the financial matters quickly came back to her memory, and so she hired a personal budget manager to handle the finances. This left her more time to invest in the job she did best: creating and selecting the art for her new gallery.  
  
Two years later, the gallery has become a HUGE success. Mr. Santiori was thrilled by it's popularity and how effectively it has helped the underprivileged artists of Chicago. So thrilled, in fact, that he has decided to invest another five billion into "The Kishi Gallery". Cooper and Riley are now twelve years old, and are becoming bright, social, healthy, active young men. And as for Claudia…  
  
"There" said Claudia as she adjusting the photograph in it's new spot near the gallery's entrance. She looked around the bright, colorful, paintings and sculptures which filled her gallery, and for a just moment, she thought she was in heaven. "Perfect". Claudia decided. And then she repeated smiling to herself, " Just perfect". 


	3. Stacey

Stacey McGill-Thomas:  
  
"Veronica!" Stacey Mc Gill-Thomas ordered "We need the new line of spring skirts out here!" Stacey rushed from one end of the store to another carrying an armload of khaki pants. "Make sure you display lots of the lilac..." she added over her shoulder. Stacey was working in her Manhattan-based boutique, Fresh. She was the owner, and she wanted to make sure everything was perfect with the new spring line. Now, with only a half hour until the store opened, she was dashing around like a madwoman trying to get everything in place.  
  
Stacey was a bit of a workaholic, just like her father had been. She arrived early in the morning to stock the shelves, and stayed late into the night, deciding what to order. Stacey set down the khakis and looked around. She sighed, then yelled "Where are the new silk camisoles?" It wasn't really Stacey's fault that she invested so much time and effort in her store, she loved it. Besides, it was her whole life, partially for matters beyond her control....  
  
Academically, life had always been rather easy for Stacey. She graduated from Parker Academy as valedictorian of her senior class, and went to New York University on a math scholarship. She breezed through her undergraduate classes. Socially, however, Stacey always felt insecure, particularly because of her diabetes. Of course her boyfriend, Sam Thomas, was supportive of her, but Stacey worried about the future. Up until her sophomore year in college, she had never learned to drive. She told everyone the reason was that cars were unnecessary in Manhattan, but that wasn't the entire truth. Stacey was afraid. She was afraid that she would have an accident- she would have an insulin reaction and would hit someone, that she would pass out at the wheel. But what if she  
  
ever moved out of the city? She would need to learn to drive then. But she just couldn't. She felt sick to her stomach every time she even THOUGHT about learning to drive. Stacey also worried about her life. Would she go blind by age 40? Lose a leg by age 60? Stacey knew that complications, no matter how well controlled your disease was, were a possibility. Frankly, thinking about the future gave Stacey a headache.  
  
Stacey continued living like this, until one day, she confided her fears in Sam.  
  
"Sweetie," he began gently "It worries me that you think this way. It isn't normal for some one your age to have such fears... maybe you'd feel better if you spoke to someone, like a therapist." Immediately, Stacey was angry. "I knew I shouldn't have told you!" she yelled, "I'm NOT crazy!" But later, Sam's words began to sink in- Not Normal, Talk to someone... Maybe it WOULD make her feel better to talk to someone. She decided to try it. Stacey went to the counseling center at her school, and was referred to a psychologist who specialized in anxieties. Eventually, she was also referred to a psychiatrist who gave her some medication to take the edge off. Slowly, Stacey's treatments began to work. Stacey saw the world in a way she never had before- a world where she didn't feel inhibited by her fears.  
  
When Stacey was a junior at NYU, her life was going much better. She wasn't so worried about her life anymore, and she was enjoying school in a new way. One evening, Stacey and Sam went out dinner. When the dessert course came around, Stacey noticed a shiny object peeking out of her cheesecake- it was a ring! She looked over to Sam, and saw him on the ground, resting on one knee. "Stacey will you..." Stacey didn't even hear Sam finished. She was too busy sobbing and whispering "Yes... Yes..." Sam and Stacey were married the following summer. While Stacey finished up her business degree at NYU, Sam worked at a small accounting firm to support the two of them. Sam and Stacey were finally happy, but their problems were far from over.  
  
Five years later, Sam was still working at the accounting firm and Stacey was working as a buyer at a local department store. The couple was also considering trying to conceive. Stacey knew as a diabetic woman, she would have to be careful, so she scheduled an appointment with her Diabetes Specialist. Unfortunately, the doctor had bad news for Stacey and Sam: because Stacey was a brittle Diabetic, it would be very difficult to control her disease amidst the hormone changes of pregnancy. What did that mean for Stacey? If she were to become pregnant there was about a 50% chance of miscarriage and 70-80% chance of birth defects. So Stacey and Sam decided it was not worth risking Stacey and the baby's health, and Stacey decided to have her tubes tied. This had a devastating effect on Stacey. She grew immensely depressed, and didn't want to leave her house. Finally, Stacey went back to a psychiatrist and was put on an anti-depressant. This, combined with psychotherapy, helped  
Stacey slowly regain her life.  
  
When Stacey was 29 years old, she decided she was sick of working as a buyer. Her mother had recently passed away, leaving Stacey a large inheritance, as well as ownership rights to her boutique in Stoneybrook. Stacey used the money to open a branch of the boutique, called "Fresh" in Manhattan. After only a year, both stores were a huge success. While Stacey still felt heartbroken being unable to have children, seeking help aided her in gaining perspective- she was loved by Sam, and she was a successful. She loved her job so much, she decided to put all she had into it. Sam eventually quit his job to help Stacey manage the two branches of "Fresh" . While their lives weren't perfect, they were happy, and felt lucky for what they had.  
  
As Stacey adjusted the final mannequin in the window of Fresh, she looked out on the busy SoHo street. The day was warm, and sunny. A cheerful old woman walking her dog waved at Stacey as she passed. At that moment, Stacey felt lucky to have her problems under control. She began to hum to herself-"What a wonderful world." For Stacey, it was a wonderful because she had made it that way. She had taken her life into HER control and made it beautiful. 


	4. Mary Anne

Mary Anne Spier-Bruno:  
  
As Mary Anne climbed out of her small Toyota and headed up the steps of her brick tudor house, she knew exactly what she'd see when she got in the front door... "Mommy!" Her youngest daughter, Anna, who was five, leaped into her arms. Behind her stood Mary Anne's other daughter, Catharine, who was eight, grinning. Everyday when Mary Anne returned from a long, hard, day of work, she knew that her girls would be there to greet her. It was a great feeling. Mary Anne was feeling tired, as Tuesday was her busiest day in her psychology practice, so thought of starting dinner was not appealing to her. But as she entered the kitchen, something suprised her...  
  
"Surprise!" Mary Anne's husband Logan greeted her. She looked around. On the table, the places were fully set, and a large stew sat in the middle. A pot of rice was steaming on the stove and...  
  
"Look Mom!" said Catharine opening the refrigerator "I helped with this part!" Four glasses of red Jello containing fruit chunks sat cooling. Mary Anne's eyes began to water. "Oh you guys..." she stammered "You're so wonderful!" Logan put his arm around his wife. "No, YOU'RE wonderful. And you work so hard." For a moment, Mary Anne couldn't believe that she'd almost lost Logan forever. In fact, at one point, she wouldn't have married him for all the money in the world... but the both of them changed after college, and fate brought them back together....  
  
After Mary Anne and Logan's on and off relationship in junior high and high school, they two never really spoke again. The last time Mary Anne had seen Logan was at the senior prom- he was her date (they went as friends). Each went their separate ways- Mary Anne off to major in psychology at Pembrooke University, Logan on a football scholarship to Stoneybrook University. Mary Anne loved Pembrooke. It was a small, quiet school with a beautiful woodsy atmosphere. The people were friendly, but also respectful of Mary Anne's need for space to reflect. The four years flew by faster than Mary Anne realize, and when it came time for her to leave, she felt a little bit lost. But Mary Anne had goals- she wanted to be a family psychologist, and in order to do so she needed to obtain her Masters, then her Ph.D. Mary Anne debated over whether or not to return to Pembrooke for graduate school, but choose not to. Even though she adored it, Mary Anne's grandmother, Verna, was growing older  
and sicker. She had moved in with Richard and Sharon so that they could take of her, and Mary Anne wanted to spend time with both Verna and her parents. So she decided to take her master's classes at Stoneybrook U.  
  
On her first day of master's classes, Mary Anne was sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch, when she spotted a familiar face. It was little older, a little more mature, but still very familiar. She knew those blue eyes, that golden hair...  
  
"Mary Anne!" Logan cried out in his southern drawl  
  
Mary Anne smiled. She wasn't exactly EXCITED to see Logan, but a familiar face was sort of nice. It wasn't just that Mary Anne had left with bad feelings about Logan- it was also what she heard. Kristy had attended Stoneybrook University the same time that Logan had, and according to Kristy, Logan grew wild: get drunk every weekend, smoking pot, having casual sex with a different girl every weekend... So Mary Anne wasn't quite sure what to expect when she saw Logan. But she invited him to sit down, and the two of them talked. They kept talking- the days turned into weeks, the weeks in months. Mary Anne realized that despite Logan's low point, he seemed to have changed. While SOME of the rumors Kristy had told were true, others weren't. And Logan seemed to have a different attitude towards life- more serious, less self-centered. He was working to get his finish up his Bachelors in Computer Science. He respected Mary Anne's needs and wishes, and most of all her privacy. He was  
willing to do things she never would have dreamed- he saw with Mary Anne and Verna, sometimes talking about nothing...and when Verna died, Logan knew enough to comfort Mary Anne as best he could, and also allow her to grieve privately. Mary Anne fell in love all over again.  
  
Logan and Mary Anne were married two years later, the same summer after Mary Anne finished her master's program. After Mary Anne finished her masters program, she decided to work for a few years, to experience before applying to a doctoral program. So she began working in a practice, where she did counseling under a clinical supervisor. Mary Anne loved it- she counseled families, teens and couples. After almost a year and a half, Mary Anne decided that she was ready to take the next step by becoming a Ph.D. She starting filling out her applications and then it came- the morning sickness, the aches, the fatigue.... The positive pregnancy test. Mary Anne's dream had to be put on hold.  
  
Mary Anne loved her beautiful new daughter- 6 lbs, 10 oz with brown hair and blue eyes. Catharine Leah Bruno. Mary Anne didn't regret having Catharine for a minute. However she still longed to finish her doctorate. When Catharine was two years old Mary Anne decided to try once more- Sharon volunteered to baby-sit while Mary Anne went to class. However another surprise, also a daughter, put the degree on hold once more. But the babies were Mary Anne's life. She was never sad or depressed that she wasn't a clinical psychologist yet- Catharine, and her younger daughter, Anna Michelle, were bright, sweet, loving children. By the time that Anna was two and Catharine was five,  
  
Mary Anne decided it was finally time to return to school. She was excepted to the University of Massachussette's Doctoral Program in Clincal Psychology. She finished in four years, and after she graduated, her old employer took her back in made her a partner in a new practice she was opening. Finally Mary Anne had it all- love of family, and the career she had always dreamed of.  
  
Even on days like today, when Mary Anne was dead tired, there was still the silver lining- her family. Wiping the last tear from her eye, Mary Anne glanced down to see Anna with her wrapped around her legs. "Mommy?" she asked Mary Anne smiled. "Yes?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
She looked at Anna, then Catharine, then Logan. "I love you too" she said, speaking to all three of them. 


	5. Dawn

Dawn Schafer:  
  
  
  
Dawn Schafer sat on the front porch of her home in sunny California, sipping a fresh squeezed lemonade. The day didn't feel so sunny to her, however. Dawn's life had been through a number of twists and turns lately, some of which she was still coping with. Just as Dawn finished her drink, a familiar red VW Beetle drove up. A tall, blond woman, almost 5'10 climbed out, wearing flared jeans and a blue tank top to go with her leather sandals. She had sunglasses on, and her dark red lips and tan skin made her look gorgeous.  
  
" Hey!" said Dawn, giving the woman a hug.  
  
"Hi Hon" replied Debbie, who then gave Dawn a peck on the cheek.  
  
Dawn and Debbie had been partners for nearly five years. It all started a year and a half ago, when Dawn started her new job with the Palo City Environmental Planning Committee. Having graduated from UCLA with a degree in Environmental Science, Dawn was eager to start working. She cared a great deal about the Earth, and was optimistic about the future. On the first, Debbie Fletcher, a young woman from Arizona was assigned to show her the ropes. Throughout college, Dawn had experimented with many different sexual situations- men, women, and both. Dawn had discovered that she felt more comfortable in all female relationships, but hadn't yet declared herself a "lesbian" officially. Debbie changed all that.  
  
Debbie was 24, a year older than Dawn, and was smart, sassy and beautiful. She and Dawn hit it off right away- discussing everything from the environment, to movies. The two went for lunch, for coffee, and to environmental protests together. One day, Dawn asked Debbie about her love life. It was at this point that Debbie informed Dawn, that she was currently single. and that she was a lesbian. Nervous, Dawn decided it was finally time to tell Debbie the truth about her sexuality as well. These discoveries only deepened the women's friendship. They found the courage to discuss their feelings, and the difficulties of being homosexual in a straight society.  
  
By this time, Dawn had developed a large attraction to Debbie. Not wanting to spoil the friendship, Dawn didn't say anything about it. One night, after a late movie, Debbie was driving Dawn back to her apartment. The rain was pouring down, and Dawn decided to wait until the rain slowed to walk back upstairs. With the windshield steamed up, Dawn felt courageous, and leaned over and kissed Debbie. Not just a peck on the check, but a full, deep, French kiss on the lips. Shocked, and surprised, Debbie just started at Dawn.  
  
"Um, Dawn, I think you better leave now." Debbie finally said  
  
Mortified, Dawn grabbed her umbrella and ran out of the car. Dawn didn't know how to face Debbie after that, so she left her job. Unable to find another, Dawn had move back in with her father, her stepmother Carol, and her half sisters Gracie (10) and Elissa (8). Dawn became very depressed. She didn't know where to turn in life- or who to turn to. Here she was almost 26 years old and living at home. The longer she didn't go out, the more depressed she grew. She even started experimenting with Marijuana, anything to make her feel better. Finally, at the advice of her old friend Sunny, Dawn decided to get counseling. She started therapy, and was put on Prozac, an anti-depressant. Dawn began feeling better and bette,r and through a support group, she stopped using Marijuana all together. Once she feeling better, Dawn found a job with a nearby suburb as an Assistant Environmental Aid Consultant.  
  
A few months later, while at an Environmental Planning Convention, Dawn spotted a familiar face walking towards her. The long golden locks and those piercing green eyes. it was Debbie.  
  
Debbie walked up to Dawn. "Oh my God.. Dawn!" she said excitedly. Debbie gave Dawn a quick hug. "How are you!?!"  
  
Dawn smiled a small smile. "I'm fine."  
  
"My God," said Debbie "You just ran from the office! I didn't know what happened to you.." She paused. "I was worried" she added more quietly.  
  
"I.." Dawn began " I thought you were mad because I kissed you. so I didn't think I should call."  
  
Debbie frowned. "Mad? No. I was surprised.. Maybe a little embarrassed. but not mad." Debbie put her hand on Dawn's shoulder. "In fact, I kind of enjoyed it."  
  
Debbie and Dawn started seeing each other again, slowly, after that meeting. After dating for almost a year and a half, Dawn and Debbie decided to move in together. While Dawn was still struggling with some depression issues, particularly the reaction of some of her friends to her and Debbie's relationship, she was doing well. Dawn considered herself lucky.  
  
"Honey?" said Dawn  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
" Are you in the mood for Thai tonight?" Dawn asked  
  
Debbie smiled and put her arm around Dawn's wasted. "Whatever you want, babe!"  
  
Dawn smiled back. She considered herself VERY lucky, in fact. 


	6. Jessi

"Then we demi-plie, tendu into 5th position, and repeat the entire combination. Understand everyone?"  
  
Fourteen girls nodded their heads. As the music began, they all plied in perfect sync to the music. As they plied at the barre, Jessica Harvard walked past them, correcting and praising.  
  
"Good tendu, Heather "she said "Spread your knees a little more in grand- plie, Maria."  
  
Jessica Ramsey-Harvard(called Jessi) adored ballet and was a patient and caring teacher, probably because she had so much experience with children, as well as ballet. In fact, she had studied at a school for aspiring professionals until she was 12 years old. Tragically, a knee injury had destroyed her dreams of ever becoming a professional. Jessi was devastated, but she was dedicated to her art, and continued to study dancing through high school.  
  
"Okay girls, now let's move on to our tendu sequence." Jessi demonstrated the combination. "Any questions?"  
  
A petite African-American girl with curly black hair and sparkling brown eyes raised her hand. "Mom? I mean, Miss. Jessi? Do we finish in 5th or 1st position?"  
  
Jessi smiled. The girl asking the question was her own 10 year old daughter, Mary Rose Harvard. After high school. Jessica decided she wanted to study education since she adored children so much. She headed off to Northern Connecticut University, where she majored in Elementary Education and minored in Dance. There, she met John Harvard, a tall, muscular African American man, who was a year older than Jessica. He was a dance major, hoping to get into the Alvin Ailey Dance Company in New York City. The two of them, both passionate about Dance, hit it off immediately. They started dating Jessi's junior year, and got engaged right after Jessi graduated. By then, John was dancing in the corps with Alvin Ailey, and Jessi was teaching 3rd grade in a suburb of Manhattan. A year later, they married.  
  
"We finish in 5th." said Jessi with a smile, and she put on the CD for the girls to begin the combination.  
  
Mary Rose, born two years after John and Jessi's wedding, was their only daughter. It wasn't that Jessi hadn't wanted more children, but she figured that since she was only blessed with one, it was what was meant to be. "Okay girls," said Jessi was the combination was done. "Those of you who wear pointe shoes can go change. Girls in ballet slippers, you can do some extra stretching."  
  
When Mary Rose was about 3, John start having back problems and decided it was time for him to leave Alvin Ailey. He and Jessi were very tired of the busy, loud city life, and wanted to move somewhere small, somewhere quiet. Jessi knew the perfect place- Stoneybrook. A year later, Jessi and John were settling into their new home on Burnt Hill Road, not too far from where Jessi grew up. Jessi's parents were still living on Fawcett Ave, along with her brother John Phillip jr., who was a student at Stoneybrook U. Jessi's younger sister Becca, who was 26, was living nearby in Stamford with her boyfriend. Jessi found a job teaching in the Stoneybrook Elementary Schools, while John searched for a job where he could use his Dance degree. but he was having a hard time finding such a job.  
  
"If only he could have a place to teach dance," Jessi thought "Wouldn't it be great if we could BOTH teach dance?" That's when the idea came to her. A dance studio. There were no dance studios in Stoneybrook, though, only in Stamford. "Why not?" Jessi asked herself, and her idea was born. For the next two years Jessi and John worked hard at getting a building, renovating, advertising, and doing all the legal work necessary to open a dance studio. Finally, when Jessi was 32 years old, "The Harvard School of Dance" opened downtown Stoneybrook. Jessi and John taught the classes, which included Ballet, Pointe, Tap and Jazz, as well as owned the studio. Four years later, it was a smash success.  
  
Once class was over, Jessi went into her office and found John, who had just finished a tap class, smiling to himself.  
  
"What honey?" Jessi asked  
  
"Nothing," replied John "I was just thinking about what a blessing all of this is. The studio, you, Mary Rose. it's so perfect that it's almost surreal."  
  
Jessi smiled and put her arms around her husband.  
  
"Mom! Mom!" called Mary Rose "Come here! I just did a double pirouette!"  
  
Jessi and John linked arms as they ran over to the studio to see their daughters accomplishment. As they watched Mary Rose pirouette, Jessi whispered to John:  
  
"You're right. It's just perfect." 


	7. Mallory

Mallory Pike:  
  
  
  
The pretty, young redhead tossed her coffee cup into the garbage can and raced down 5th Avenue. She ran down the steps to subway just in time to catch her train home. Finally able to relax, she grabbed a seat near the door. It was only a short ten minute ride until Mallory was back near her home. She got off the subway, and walked two blocks through Manhattan's chilly November streets until she reached her building. Letting herself in, she was greeted by Poe, her grey and white cat.  
  
"Hi Poe," said Mallory stooping down to pet the cat "Are you all alone today?"  
  
The cat purred and wrapped himself around Mallory's leg.  
  
Mallory lived in a medium sized two bedroom apartment on Manhattan's lower east side. She didn't just live with Poe however. For the past five years Mallory had shared her apartment with her boyfriend, Michael Gutierriez. Mallory had met Michael back in college, at Northwestern University. He was a journalism major, same as her, and the two shared a love of writing. As soon as Mallory had met Michael she fell in love with his dark hair and big brown eyes. Michael was half Puerto Rican, half German, and Mallory thought the combination was just perfect.  
  
Once they graduated, Mallory got a job in NYC working for a new magazine, "Blush", and Michael got a job at the Wall Street Journal. They two decided it was fate that they both wound up in NYC, and decided to live together. Although Mallory and Michael found this arrangement just perfect, Mal's parents didn't share her enthusiam. Although non-practicing, Mal's family was Catholic and her parents were convinced that living together before marriage was a sin. They didn't disown Mallory, but they were pretty angry with her. They quickly got over it, however, and the Pikes nearly adopted Michael as a second son.  
  
The phone rang almost as soon as Mallory had gotten in. It was her sister, Vanessa, who lived not far away on Long Island. Vanessa had graduated from Columbia University three years ago with a degree in English Literature, and now taught jr. high English, while writing poetry on the side.  
  
"Hello?" said Mal  
  
"Mallory!" said Vanessa excitedly "I have the best news! Joshua proposed to me! Last night! The wedding is in June!"  
  
Mallory shrieked, out of happiness for her sister and settled down to help her plan the wedding. Mallory felt a little sad that she and Michael weren't married, but they had decided long ago that marriage wasn't right for them, and for the most part, they were happy with their arrangement.  
  
"Mal," Vanessa said "I have to call the rest of the gang, but I'll come out and see you this weekend, okay?"  
  
"Great" said Mal and hung up the phone.  
  
Mallory went into the kitchen to fix herself some tea. She felt lucky for everything she did have- a loving family, a terrific boyfriend and a great job. She had every reason in the world to be happy. 


	8. Abby

*** Thanks for all the great reviews everyone! To answer some questions, yes I did make Dawn a lesbian, because that's how I always pictured her. Also, I am not writing about Shannon because I don't feel I know enough about her to do so. BUT. by popular request here is Abby's chapter!  
  
Abigail Stevenson-Cohen:  
  
Abigail Cohen sat on the floor of her brand new living room unpacking boxes. Next to her on the floor playing was her 3 year old son, David and in a infant seat on her other side was Abby's four month old daughter, Sarah. Abby was getting a little bored unpacking box after box of clothes, kitchenware and baby toys, until she came upon some heavy, wrapped in tissue paper. "FRAGILE" it said in shaky handwriting on the tissue paper. Abby pulled off the tissue paper, and came upon something very familiar. It was jar. Inside the jar, among bits sand and crepe paper, was a candle. Abby remembered this candle well. It was the candle from her Bat Mitzvah, when she was 13. It was a friendship candle, dedicated to her sister Anna and all the members of the BSC. Inside the jar was also slips of paper where all of the BSC members had written their predictions for the future. Abby remembered hers, "I will have a sucessful career, be a great woman athlete and have lots of kids." So far, all of hers had come true.  
  
The summer after 8th grade, Abby quit the BSC. It wasn't that she didn't want to be a member of the BSC anymore, but she wanted more time for school and sports. With all the free time Abby did have, she had time for alot more than just soccer and homework. Abby did alot of partying in high school, and ran with a wild crowd. Abby experimented with a lot of alcohol and pot. This slowly drove her apart from her sister, Anna, who was a straight A student and totally into her music. It wasn't until Senior year when Abby got serious about wanting to get into college and eventually law school that she began to straighten up her act. She was eventually accepted to the College of New Jersey, where she studied political science. She also wasn't far from Anna who was studying at Julliard in New York, so the two sisters spent many weekends together, and eventually grew closer.  
  
Abby threw herself headfirst into her undergraduate studies, and finished with a 4.0 gpa, gaining her admittance to Harvard Law School. While at Harvard, Abby met Chaim Cohen, another law student. While Abby and Chaim were strictly friends at first, they started dating after 6 months, and two years later they married. Meanwhile Abby and Chaim relocated to Long Island, Abby's home because Chaim found work there as a partner in a brand new firm on Staten Island, and Abby worked as an assistant at local firm. A year later, Abby gave birth to their first son, David. Abby decided she wanted to experience every minute of motherhood, so she quit her job to stay at home with David. Three years later, Abby gave birth again, this time to a baby girl, Sarah. The couple decided that with two kids, they needed a larger house so they bought a four bedroom, still on Long Island. It was unpacking after this move that Abby found the jar.  
  
"Wow," said Abby to herself "I can't believe I still have this,"  
  
"Have what, hon?" asked a voice behind her  
  
Abby whirled around. "Chaim! Hi honey, oh my..., you'll never believe what I found!" Abby told her husband the whole story of her Bat Mitzvah. Chaim smiled through the whole story, then took Abby's hand  
  
"You know what you have to do, don't you?  
  
Abby looked confused. "What?"  
  
"Call them."  
  
"Call who? The baby-sitters? I haven't talked to them in years!"  
  
"CALL THEM" Chaim urged her  
  
Abby sighed, then smiled. "Okay, I'll call them."  
  
*** Stayed tuned for my sequel where they BSC reunites thanks to Abby's phone call! 


	9. Shannon

*I've decided to add Shannon's chapter, because I feel that I am now a semi- expert on the Kilbourne family, thanks to BSC RPG:   
  
Shannon Kilbourne-Welsh  
  
Shannon Kilbourne-Welsh finished arranging the glasses on the kitchen counter, as her husband, David, handed her the last one.  
  
"I think everything should be ready," he told her  
  
"Did you get the ice?" she asked  
  
"Yep."  
  
"How about the sodas?"  
  
"They're in the cooler."  
  
"What about the chips and dip..."  
  
"Shannon." David put his arms around his wife. "Relax. Everything will be fine."  
  
Shannon sighed. "I can't relax... how would you feel if you were seeing your sister for the first time in three years?"  
  
As she said that, Shannon felt a tiny wave of sadness rush over her. It hadn't been her choice to shut Tiffany out of her life. It hadn't even been anything Tiffany had done either, it was just, well, Tiffany.  
  
Shannon and Tiffany had never really gotten along, at least not since Tiffany had become a teenager. All through high school the two sisters constantly fought and bickered, and a lot of hateful things were said. When Shannon finally left for Yale, she almost felt relieved to be getting away from home and all the pain.  
  
No more than two months into her Freshman year at Yale, however, Shannon got a call from her mother. Tiffany (now 16) was pregnant by her boyfriend, Jordan Pike. Shannon was angry. And disappointed. And a little scared for Tiffany. Her concern for her sister came out in anger. Calling Tiffany up on the phone, Shannon scolded her for her carelessness and advised her to get an abortion. Furious, Tiffany hung up on Shannon. When Tiffany gave birth to a baby boy, Caleb, six months later, Shannon didn't come see the baby and Tiffany didn't call Shannon.  
  
After that point, Tiffany and Shannon only saw each other on holidays and at graduations. Mostly it was their mother and their youngest sister, Maria, who drew the two together. Both sisters went on with their lives. Shannon married David when she was 24, and just recently at age 28, she gave birth to twin boys, Benjamin and Nicholas. Tiffany never called Shannon on her own, and Shannon never called Tiffany. The last time the sisters had seen each other, in fact, was three years ago at Maria's college graduation from NYU.  
  
Now, at age 29, Shannon was going to be seeing Tiffany again. It was really their father, actually, who had started the whole thing. Even though the Kilbourne girls didn't see their father as often as their mother, they occasionally did visit him. Last month, however, he had a heart attack and died suddenly. When both of the girls heard the news, they raced back to Stoneybrook to help out with the funeral plans, and to be with Maria, who still lived in their mother's house. While visiting, the girls were forced to speak to each other. The girls had a long talk, and while all of their problems weren't completely solved, they were on speaking terms again. Their father's death had brought them closer and made them realize the value of family. Although their father hadn't been the most model father ever, he was their dad and both girls were greatly saddened by his passing.  
  
A month later Tiffany and Jordan drove out to Shannon's home in Stanford with their two children, Caleb (now 10) and their 5 year old daughter Emilie.  
Shannon was finishing emptying the chips into a bowl when she heard the doorbell rang. Running to the front door, Shannon opened it and found Tiffany facing her.  
  
"Hi," Shannon said quietly and gently  
  
"Hey," Tiffany said somewhat more confidently  
  
Timidly, Shannon reached out and gave her sister a hug. David came up behind Shannon carrying the twins, Ben and Nicky, and Tiffany gave each of them a hug and kiss as well.  
  
Shannon smiled. Although her relationship with her sister was still far from ideal, things were getting better and she knew that eventually, things would be just fine. 


End file.
